Por amistad y por amor
by Kari Yagami
Summary: Recuerdos imborrables... Jamás pierdas la esperanza... Busca en el pasado... busca en tu corazón aquella luz que te guía y hallarás el amor ** Este fict es el premio de Cielo Criss por ganar mi concurso... **
1. Default Chapter

Por amor Y por amistad

Notas iniciales: Amantes de la aventura, del drama y del romance bienvenidos!! Esta nueva locura que me fue inspirada en una noche de frío (Versión revisada por dragón y luego agregados ciertos detalles más) 

Este fict es un "regalo" para nuestra amiga Cielo Criss por semi-adivinar "Un amor..." (Recuerda que serás semi-complacida ^^) y tiene como personaje principal a...... =P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Angemon!!" gritó el pequeño rubio cuyos azules ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero incapaz de brotar alguna... el miedo, el asombro le bloqueaba cualquier otra acción... paralizado sólo veía cómo aquel inmenso ángel de 6 alas comenzaba a desintegrarse

"Nos volveremos a ver... si tú lo deseas" finalizó el digital que había gastado todas sus fuerzas para destruir a Devimon

"¡¡¡Angemon!!!" gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron... las lágrimas empaparon su rostro mientras unas pocas plumas descendían lentamente hasta agruparse y formar un digihuevo... el pequeño Tk miró perturbado el objeto "¿Ese es Angemon?" preguntó con su característica inocencia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó posando una mano en su hombro obligándolo a volver a la realidad

Tk asintió suavemente y una débil sonrisa mostró en su rostro

Kari lo mira intrigado... quizá se deba a que dentro de unas horas su madre vendrá a buscarlo y él se separará nuevamente de Matt

La pequeña Yagami cambió su intriga por preocupación... hace un par de horas que encerraron a Apocalymon... regresaron a la Tierra... formaron una pequeña reunión

Quizá no fue buena idea preguntarle al niño que era lo que le pasaba

"El primer momento terrible que tuve fue cuando Angemon peleó contra Devimon" finalmente respondió Tk

"Yo no te pregunté eso... Te pregunté qué te pasaba" observó Kari

Tk asintió "Lo sé.... es que ahora me vino a la mente ese recuerdo"

Kari meditó unos instantes... quizá desde ya extrañaba a su Patamon

"Volveremos a verlos" ella intentó animarlo

"Claro que sí!! Se lo prometí a Patamon" expresó Tk con - esperanza naciente -

Kari toma las manos del niño.. ella ahora estaba más alta que él... pero eso cambiará con el paso de los años

"Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida" dijo la portadora de la Luz

"¡¡Debía hacerlo!! ¡Eres mi amiga!" contestó Tk

Kari meditó unos instantes y le da un cálido beso en la mejilla

"Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida"

Tk la miró extrañado.... ¿No le había dicho eso ya?

* * *

//?? ??????? ????????? ?? ?? ?????? ? ?? ????????? ?? ?? ??? // ????? ?????????? // ?? ???????? ????????? ????????? // ?? ESPERANZA ?????? ??? ??? ????????? // ??? ???? ? ??? ???????// ?? ?????? ???????? ??? ???????????? ?????? ?? ?????? ??? ?????? ? ?? ??????? // ???? ?? ???? ????? ?? ????????????//

"¿Tanto?" expresó el pelirrojo

"Pues me preguntaste cuándo fue que sentí más esperanza .... fue en ese instante" replicó el rubio temblando nerviosamente

"¡¡No te alteres más!!" prosiguió Kou y verifica el código "Entonces ingresamos... esto... ¿Será tiempo o años?"

"¿Algún nuevo resultado?" preguntó Tk acercándose a verificar el monitor

"Esperanza" murmuró perturbado el genio alejando sus manos del teclado

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el portador de dicho emblema

//?? ??????? ????????? ?? ?? ?????? ? ?? ????????? ?? ?? ??? // ????? ?????????? // ?? ???????? ????????? ????????? // ?? ESPERANZA ?????? ??? ??? ????????? // ??? ???? ? ??? ???????// ?? ?????? ???????? ??? ???????????? ?????? ?? ?????? ??? TIEMPO ? ?? ??????? // ???? ?? ???? ????? ?? ????????????//

"Yo.. yo estaba investigando sobre... " el genio se calló mientras comenzaba a ingresar su idea en la máquina

Luego se pasó una mano por el cabello "Nada en este mundo es coincidencia" repitió nerviosamente

//?? ??????? ????????? ?? ?? ?????? ? ?? ????????? ?? ?? ??? // ????? ?????????? // ?? ???????? ????????? ????????? // ?? ESPERANZA ?????? ??? ??? ????????? // ??? ???? ? ??? ???????// ?? ?????? ???????? ??? CONOCIMIENTO ?????? ?? ?????? ??? TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO // NADA EN ESTE MUNDO ES COINCIDENCIA//

* * *

De pronto la idea vino como un rayo... mejor dicho, la sensación

"Vamos a jugar afuera" expresó la niña halándolo insistentemente

Takeru asintió suavemente y ambos niños salieron del departamento de los Yagami sin que nadie se diera cuenta.. después de todo los mayores de la grandiosa aventura estaban metidos en un insistente interrogatorio por parte de los padres de cada uno

Afuera la brisa corría como una chiquilla... de esa misma forma jugueteaban los menores... aunque sí se sentían algo diferentes... él con la sensación de que en cuestión de días (en el tiempo del mundo real) dejó de ser un pequeño llorón dependiente de su hermano para convertirse en un valiente guardián cuando las circunstancias así lo requirieran

Ella... bueno, ella jamás se ha sentido normal... y estaba más que segura que en breves instantes descubrirá que sus sensaciones no eran del todo falsas... pero Kari tenía un aire de extraña seguridad

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Se lo prometí a Sora" meditó el niño angustiado al ver como él y la pequeña Yagami caían inevitablemente al vacío "Tengo que cumplir"

La luz de la evolución envolvió al digital del nivel campeón... la valentía del pequeño permitió que Magna Angemon (o Holy Angemon) se hiciera presente salvando a los 2 infantes de una muerte segura... Y era el inicio de la derrota de Piedmon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fue un momento magnífico!! Pero el recuerdo de aquellos momentos con el alado ser lo llenaban de nostalgia... a pesar de que seguía corriendo por el parque su mente se remotaba a aquel ser digital de grandes ojos azules

- Tengo esperanza en ello.... nos volveremos a ver - musitó con su vocetita infantil

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Cree en que nos volveremos a ver - palabras de su pequeño digital bicolor

- Es una promesa - Tk, a tan corta edad cumple lo que promete

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El niño sonrió nuevamente ante sus recuerdos... la sonrisa se borró de su rostro ante algo... 

Un pequeño punto.... un tenue brillo... ligero... pero cálido.. muy cálido

- Cuidado, Kari - advirtió Tk colocándose frente a la niña al instante que aquel punto comenzó a incrementarse

- Pensé que había sido un sueño.... - murmuró un eco masculino de aproximadamente unos 25 años

Fin del capítulo.....

Notas finales: Corto este capítulo, no? Pero este fict no será tan cortito (estamos hablando de 8 o 10 capítulos cuyo desarrollo será más amplio que esto) ¿Por qué está cortado aquí? Porque me encanta tenerlos con la espectativa ^_____________________^

Lamento las confusiones generadas con los acontecimientos (¡¡Qué va!! Me encanta dejarlos con la mente revuelta =P)

Comentarios, críticas constructivas a hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com

(Ambientado con personajes de digimon en la saga 01.... Y saldrá MI Davis... claro que tengo a cierta personita sobre mí controlándome para dar mayor participación a un personaje especial ¬ ¬ pero es que no puedo evitarlo!! MI Davis sale porque sale!!! ^^)


	2. Cap 2

Por amor Y por amistad

_Notas iniciales de dragón: Yo no recuerdo poner notas iniciales en mis ficts, pero debido al formato de esta chica.. Bueno, qué les digo?? Sí, por mi parte tengo muchos problemas para subir las historias con el formato original.. si vieran como estan los archivos en Mi Pc y los que están publicados hay tremenda diferencia.. espero arreglar ese inconveniente pronto.. ¿Qué más puedo decir?_

Notas iniciales de Lady: Deja a la experta en esto.- Antes que nada den una revisada a mis ficts "Buscando tu Corazón" y "Pensamientos de una noche de verano" (Hey, si yo no me hago publicidad ¿Quién me la hace?) y que no les de la **pereza** y no me dejen un mensajito... Ejem... volviendo al fict: Me alegro que Cielo Criss lo haya leído!! Es que ya debía prepararlo porque sino la idea se me iba y ahí sí que es complicado volver a captarla.....

Y me alegro que Lara también haya leido este fict.... Es más!! Es un honor que me hayas dejado el primer review.... Ves? cambiar la rutina de cómo buscas los ficts es favorable para ti y para mí ^.~

Ah... "venezolanita" (eres menor que yo =P) aquí están definidas unas cuantas parejas... lastimosamente aún no sale MI Dai, pero espera, que ya verás!!

_(dragón: Lo que pasa es que aún no sabemos qué hacer con este muchacho... yo, por mi parte, lo ponía a barrer la casa Yagami después de la celebración por lo de Apocalymon pero Lady no me deja T-T)_

¡¡En ese momento Davis no salía!! Además, para maltratos ya lo tengo en el otro fict... me pregunto si estarás influyendo en mí... Bueno, ese no es el tema que interesa... Que tengan excelente lectura

Ah!! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! ^___^ y Feliz lectura!!

* * *

- Un sueño.... un místico sueño - prosiguió la voz... el eco resonaba en la cabeza del niño sin cesar

Tk, de 8 años, seguía delante de su amiga... por una parte inquieto por esa extraña luz... por otra parte esa voz le provocaba miedo y paz al mismo tiempo

* * *

- Lograste descifrarlo - comentó Takeru dejándose caer pesadamente sobre un mueble

- Ya tenía muchos años en este proyecto... e incluso a pesar de haberlo terminado hace meses jamás me dio el impulso de probarlo... quizá en el fondo tenía miedo a fracasar, pero Hikari siempre me decía que tuviera esperanza - Koushiro soltó una sonrisa irónica viendo al portador de ese emblema - quizá en un juego de palabras esto queda a que gracias a 'Esperanza' pude comprobar la perfección de mis investigaciones -

- ¿Hikari te dijo que no debías perder las esperanzas? - preguntó un tanto intrigado el rubio

El pelirrojo intentó recordar con mayor precisión las palabras - 'Con esperanza verás el excelente trabajo que has hecho' Ella te tenía siempre presente -

Takaishi sonrió nerviosamente sin saber que decir - No es lo que piensas -

- No soy Mimí... no tienes por qué darme explicaciones - expresó Koushiro mientras comenzaba a armar un extraño equipo

Takeru estuvo por contestar cuando sintió algo extraño... el joven se pasó la mano por la nuca

- ¿Lo vas a usar aquí? - preguntó el rubio

- ¿Y en dónde más? - dijo Izzumi

- El parque - dijo Takaishi mirando fijamente a un punto imaginario mientras su mente se esforzaba por recordar más datos

- ¿El parque? - el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja

El joven asintió levemente

* * *

- Si abríamos la puerta en otro lado no los hallábamos... fue lo mejor encontrarlos aquí... y si agregamos a que los encontrábamos a TODOS, todo se nos dificultaba -

- Nada en este mundo es coincidencia - expresó otra masculina voz

- Ya deja de repetir eso!! Me estás asustando - reclamó el primero

- ¿Y cómo crees que estoy? No tienes la más remota idea de este rompecabezas que estoy armando -

- Si lo supiera no te hubiese buscado - silencio unos segundos -... aunque creo que este asunto sólo yo debo resolverlo -

- Tú y tú - bromeó el hombre

- Aún no comprendo cómo fue que me vino a la mente este lugar... creo que 'sentí' la presencia o algo así... aunque eso no interesa ahora... llegó el momento de actuar-

- Creo que en alguna parte de tu mente tienes guardados estos hechos -

- Probablemente.... porque todo esto.. es tan... irreal -

Ambos hombres miran al pequeño rubio que no despegaba sus azules ojos de cada movimiento de los adultos

El mayor de los dos adultos sonrió levemente... el otro negó con la cabeza

- No te pongas en guardia... no vinimos a atacarte... es más, necesitamos de tu ayuda -

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿De dónde vienen? - preguntó Tk desafiante y protegiendo a su amiga

- ¡Tranquilízate! - el joven pelirrojo suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a su acompañante - Creo que debes hablar tú... -

- Pues... No puedo mentirte...- una leve sonrisa asomó a su varonil rostro, una sonrisa que irradiaba.... - _Pero es algo un poco confuso... y quizá no nos crean -_

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que YO no les creeré?- comenzó la pequeña niña portadora de la Luz -Si tengo Esperanza en ustedes -

_- Nuevamente 'Esperanza' Oh, pequeña.... si pudieras darme respuestas a estas nebulosas de mi mente... Mi Luz... ilumíname - _ replicó el rubio nostálgicamente

El pelirrojo miró a la niña y sonrió débilmente.... hasta no volver a oirla su cuerpo no había reaccionado ante su presencia

**- Kari!! -** exclamó con neta alegría, algo poco notable en él

La niña tocó el brazo de su amigo para que dejara de protegerla... Tk bajó el brazo al instante y la miró asombrado

- Tranquilo - le murmuró ella - Nos necesitan -

Tk asintió

**- Oye, Takeru... hay que llevar a los niños a otro lado -** recalcó el pelirrojo

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó el niño sobresaltándose y regresando su mirada a aquellos sujetos

**- Pues... yo le hablaba a.... -**

- Vienen del futuro, no? - expresó la portadora de la Luz

Izzumi mira a la pequeña... ella siempre ha tenido ese aire de misterio que lo atrajo inevitablemente, en especial cuando Hikari....

_- Pues sí... Ocurrió algo muy grave... Y no sé por qué es que tengo que estar conectado a esta época - _la voz del mayor rubio había interrumpido los pensamientos del genio

- Prece que fue debido a la batalla reciente - Kari mira cuidadosamente su alrededor - el ambiente... tiene una magia extraña que aún no logro comprender -

_- Luego averiguaremos eso.. No hay que perder tiempo!! Vengan -_ El hombre se acercó a los niños, en especial a Tk

**- ¡¡¡NO LO TOQUES!!! -** gritó repentinamente el pelirrojo

El rubio retrocedió bruscamentey alzó sus manos _- No lo hice!! No lo hice!! ¿Qué pasa ahora? -_

**- ¡¡No lo entiendes?? Dos masas de diferentes tiempos no pueden estar en el mismo sitio ¿Qué crees que podría pasar si tú y tu pasado ocupan el mismo espacio en el mismo tiempo? -**

El hombre rubio hizo un gesto de incomprensión antes de admitir _- Ni idea -_

**- Yo tampoco sé lo que pasaría, pero no quiero arriesgarme, puede producirse una explosión molecular que desencadenará en una distorsión dimensional produciendo secuencias peores -**

_- Me asustaría si al menos tuviera una idea de lo que me dijiste -_

**- Tocas a Tk, dos sujetos de diferentes épocas unidos por un simple contacto... posiblemente no sea asimilado por las leyes de física y ambos pueden desintegrarse... se creará entonces una dimensión paralela en donde el niño jamás existe, y de paso en nuestro tiempo ellas quedarán atrapadas -**

El hombre miró hacia otro lado _- Nuevamente mi culpa, no?_

**- No quise decir eso... no me malinterpretes -**

_- Ya vamos!! No hay tiempo que perder -_

**- Tk!! -** habló el genio

_- ¿Qué?-_ preguntó el hombre

**-A ti no!! Al niño -** el genio le extendió la mano al muchacho **- Ven, vamos amigo -**

_-¿Y Kari? -_ preguntó el rubio adulto

**- Pues... ella....** **-** el pelirrojo se perturbó al verla sonreír dulcemente **- Luz** **es uno de los emblemas más poderosos... así que vamos -**

Una extraña energía sintieron los niños al cruzar aquella muralla de colores, fue cuestión de unos pasos para que, aparentemente, estuvieran en el mismo parque pero en un tiempo diverso

Ambos niños, como es a su edad, no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos de asombro... ¿Eso era un parque? Mas bien, parecía un bosque

_- ¿Soprendidos? -_ El adulto rubio se posó cerca de ellos señalándoles la inmensa cantidad de árboles -_ Finalmente los humanos tomamos conciencia de la importancia de nuestros verdes amigos, y fue justo a tiempo pues nos estábamos asfixiando -_ (¬¬ ojalá que se tome conciencia de eso pronto)

- Al fin retornaron, me tenían preocupado - expresó un nuevo sujeto de cabellos castaños ligeramente (Mmmmm... pensándolo bien) totalmente alborotados y alrededor de su cuello portaba un objeto muy conocido por Kari

- ¿Hermano? - preguntó la niña dudosa

El niño parpadeó un par de veces - ¿Tai? -

- ¿Eh? - exclamó nuevo individuo y observa los googles que poseía alrededor de su cuello - Ah!! Esto!! Ja, ja!! No!! Tai me los regaló hace muchos años cuando me delegó el cargo de....ummmmm- con esfuerzos el nuevo sujeto trataba de liberarse de Izzumi

**- Ya basta de información- **reprochó el genio **-Esto podía alterar el curso de los hechos!! No traje a estos niños para decirles lo que pasará, sino porque de alguna forma necesitamos a Tk -**

-Mtemyiyo - respondió el hombre

Todos lo miraron intrigados, el apuesto sujeto logra liberarse - Entendido - repitió

**- Ahora que Tk está presente.... verifiquemos esto - **el genio prendió su moderna computadora la misma que soltó repentinamente (suerte que el pasto amortiguaría cualquier daño fuerte ^^U)

_- ¿Qué pasa ahora?_ - preguntó Takeru y junto a los demás observan el distorsionado monitor que apenas se visualizaba

_**La primera portadora de la pureza y la portadora de la luz // serán absorbidas // la venganza intentará cumplirse // la esperanza tendrá que ser duplicada... por amor y por amistad... el primer portador del conocimiento abrirá la brecha del tiempo y el espacio // Nada en este mundo es coincidencia**_

- ¿Qué tiene? Has descifrado el mensaje- observó el sujeto de melena castaña

**- Yo no escribí nada!! -** rectificó el genio

_Fin del capítulo......_

* * *

Recuerden mi mail: hikari_traviesa@hotmail.com

¿¿Qué tal, Cielo Criss?? ¿Estás ansiosa por leer lo siguiente? Estamos a mano!! ^___^

Una chica, descendiente de los dragones se arrimaa una pared sumamente pensativa: ¿No se supone que Dai debía salir en el sgte. cap.?

Mi respuesta: =P No pude esperar


End file.
